


Blues

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Azu looks at Zolf staring out of a window.She’s seen this before.Mild Spoilers for episode 155
Relationships: Azu & Zolf Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Blues

Azu looks at Zolf staring out of a window. 

She’s seen this before. It was one of the hardest parts of her training - when helping out in the hospital. She has seen it and worked with people far better trained than she could ever be. There isn't much she can do right now, not even if the situation was different. She can however do as much as possible; even a little might help. To get Zolf through this, until someone else can help. 

She takes a breath and walks into the room, prays to Aphrodite to find the right words.


End file.
